resortboinfandomcom-20200214-history
Daisuke Ichijou
Daisuke Ichijo '('Japanese: 一条 大介) is the main protagonist in the visual novels Boin Lecture, Resort Boin and their OVA adaptations. A charming young man, Daiuske made its debut in the visual novel Boin as a teacher tasked with helping Nao Ihara and Mitsugu Tsukushino in finding their vocation, often taking advantage of the situation to engage in sexual activities with them. He later appeared in the sequel, Resort Boin, visiting and working at his unnamed grandmother's beach resort where he coincidentally encounters both Nao and Mitsugu again alongside his cousin Mayaka "Maya" Koromogae and her friend Momona Amamiya. Aside from them, he also has encounters with two other women who are vacationing in the southern islands, Kanae Shinjou and Mika Kuouzumiaiginsusutakeizumonokamimei. Appearance Daisuke has mid build and has a fairly tanned complexion, with shaggy brown hair, and light brown eyes. He's often seen wearing just a pair of blue swimming trunks, a blue and white t-shirt with green shorts, a green tank top with brown shorts, or a white tank top with blue shorts. Personality Although sometimes some personality traits change depending on the storyline, he's seen to have a very laid back personality and a perverted mind, as he's been shown spying on big-breasted women on the beach with a pair of binoculars while hidden. Even when he always ends up revealing his true feelings for one of the girls in almost every storyline, he's a little superficial as shown in the third episode of the anime adaptation when he couldn't decide between Nao, Maya and Momo because of their cup size. He's also a very sexual person as he's almost always engaging in intercourse with one of the girls and that he's constantly horny. Resort Boin OVA 1 - Vacation on the Southern Islands Trivia * He has personally stated that his love for big breasts is different from the love he feels for any of the girls. * Since it's never been clarified if Resort Boin is a sequel or a prequel to Boin, it is unknown where Daisuke knows Mitsugu and Nao from; based on this, many have come to take Resort Boin as a pseudo-sequel. * He's one of the most recognizable male hentai characters. * He seems to have a high sexual stamina, being able to last for large periods of time, ejaculate multiple times in a single encounter, and to recover fast after reaching the climax. * Daisuke's design seems to be based on the typical male hentai protagonist stereotype; shaggy hair that covers his eyes entirely (although that is only at the beginning of the first OVA) and with an exaggerated penis size. * Daisuke's most notable trait is his penis. * Shiki Haruomi, the male protagonist from the hentai Kanojo x Kanojo x Kanojo (which is also produced by Milky and was also designed by Happoubi Jin), seems to have inherited many traits from Daisuke for his design, including his hairstyle, complexion, skin tone and penis size. Gallery Vlcsnap-2019-01-23-16h21m33s857.png Vlcsnap-2019-01-23-16h21m51s619.png Vlcsnap-2019-01-23-16h21m42s539.png Vlcsnap-2019-01-23-16h22m00s406.png vlcsnap-2019-01-23-16h22m11s218.png vlcsnap-2019-01-23-16h40m25s722.png vlcsnap-2019-01-23-16h47m46s909.png vlcsnap-2019-01-23-16h47m57s763.png vlcsnap-2019-01-23-18h10m45s498.png vlcsnap-2019-01-23-18h21m28s476.png vlcsnap-2019-01-24-00h07m47s685.png vlcsnap-2019-01-24-00h08m42s713.png vlcsnap-2019-01-24-00h11m21s769.png vlcsnap-2019-01-24-00h14m42s962.png vlcsnap-2019-01-27-21h51m46s761.png vlcsnap-2019-01-27-21h51m52s958.png vlcsnap-2019-01-27-21h53m14s283.png vlcsnap-2019-01-27-21h53m41s531.png vlcsnap-2019-01-28-21h14m02s147.png|Daisuke saving Nao vlcsnap-2019-01-28-21h17m25s961.png vlcsnap-2019-01-28-21h17m30s787.png vlcsnap-2019-01-28-21h17m33s728.png vlcsnap-2019-01-28-21h17m51s879.png vlcsnap-2019-01-28-21h19m22s836.png vlcsnap-2019-01-28-21h27m29s061.png vlcsnap-2019-01-28-21h38m09s485.png vlcsnap-2019-01-28-21h44m34s985.png vlcsnap-2019-01-28-21h46m30s252.png vlcsnap-2019-01-28-21h46m25s338.png vlcsnap-2019-01-28-22h54m48s742.png vlcsnap-2019-01-28-22h54m56s094.png vlcsnap-2019-01-28-22h57m54s898.png vlcsnap-2019-01-28-22h58m05s433.png vlcsnap-2019-01-28-23h04m23s480.png vlcsnap-2019-01-28-23h14m20s718.png vlcsnap-2019-01-28-23h13m38s473.png vlcsnap-2019-01-28-23h24m48s873.png vlcsnap-2019-01-28-23h25m58s637.png vlcsnap-2019-01-28-23h26m52s838.png vlcsnap-2019-01-29-00h12m49s828.png vlcsnap-2019-01-29-00h13m44s763.png vlcsnap-2019-01-29-00h13m59s034.png vlcsnap-2019-01-29-00h14m02s878.png vlcsnap-2019-01-29-00h14m06s021.png vlcsnap-2019-01-29-00h14m09s094.png vlcsnap-2019-01-29-00h14m12s592.png vlcsnap-2019-01-29-00h14m18s715.png vlcsnap-2019-01-29-00h15m25s435.png vlcsnap-2019-01-29-00h15m42s400.png vlcsnap-2019-01-29-00h22m12s481.png vlcsnap-2019-01-29-00h22m53s136.png vlcsnap-2019-01-29-01h00m36s962.png vlcsnap-2019-01-29-01h00m42s133.png vlcsnap-2019-01-29-01h00m57s169.png vlcsnap-2019-01-29-01h08m15s830.png vlcsnap-2019-01-29-01h08m20s636.png vlcsnap-2019-01-29-01h08m48s976.png vlcsnap-2019-01-29-01h08m55s439.png vlcsnap-2019-01-29-01h09m09s131.png vlcsnap-2019-01-29-01h09m49s249.png vlcsnap-2019-01-29-01h10m01s529.png vlcsnap-2019-02-01-02h40m55s894.png vlcsnap-2019-02-01-02h43m58s561.png vlcsnap-2019-02-01-02h46m48s472.png vlcsnap-2019-02-01-02h46m53s906.png vlcsnap-2019-02-01-02h49m33s463.png vlcsnap-2019-02-01-02h49m47s574.png vlcsnap-2019-02-01-02h54m00s828.png vlcsnap-2019-02-01-03h10m27s451.png vlcsnap-2019-02-01-03h12m50s176.png